Romance na Torre de Batalha
by FireKai
Summary: A Mariam está à procura do Draciel na Torre de Batalha e é lá que conhece a Salima, que é sua inimiga. Poderão as duas ser amigas? Ou algo mais? Yuri, Mariam x Salima, One-shot (Completa)


**Nota do Autor: As personagens de Beyblade não me pertencem.**

_Esta fic passa-se durante a segunda temporada: Beyblade V Force, mais precisamente, quando os Blade Breakers vão até à Torre de Batalha para lutarem contra os Psykicks. Mas, vai haver uma mudança, em vez dos Saint Shields terem ido todos juntos à procura do bit do Max, cada um foi para o seu lado, para descobrir o Draciel mais rapidamente. _

A Mariam percorria os corredores escuros da Torre de Batalha. Começava a sentir calafrios e desejava que o seu irmão Joseph, ou outro dos Saint Shields, estivesse ali com ela. Percorreu mais um corredor e continuou a andar, sem que nenhum obstáculo a parasse. Quando mudou de novo de corredor, vários beyblades foram arremessados contra ela através de uma máquina. A Mariam saltou, evitando os beyblades e lançou o seu próprio beyblade. Em pouco tempo todos os beyblades inimigos tinham sido derrotados e a Mariam pôde continuar o seu caminho pelos corredores sombrios.

No outro lado do edifício, o Ray estava a travar uma batalha contra a Salima. O Driger combatia ferozmente contra o Cyber Driger. Em poucos minutos a batalha ficou decidida quando o pião da Salima parou de rodar.

"Ganhas-te Ray…" – disse a Salima numa voz trémula.

A Salima começou a andar, para sair daquela parte do edifício, ignorando as várias tentativas que Ray fazia para a chamar.

Enquanto a Salima andava perdida pelos corredores da Torre, a Mariam também não estava muito melhor.

"Mas onde raio está o Draciel?" – perguntou a Mariam em voz alta, para ninguém em particular.

Os Blade Breakers continuaram a subir a Torre até chegarem ao nível onde estava o Goki, pronto para combater com o Kai.

A Salima entrou numa das salas que ela não conhecia, sentou-se no chão e ficou imersa na escuridão. A Mariam, que estava ali perto, já estava a perder a paciência por nunca mais encontrar o Draciel, até que entrou na sala onde estava a Salima.

"Que sala tão escura, será que não há aqui um interruptor de luz?" – pensou a Mariam, começando a procurar o interruptor.

Quando finalmente o conseguiu encontrar, toda a sala se eliminou e a Mariam pode ver a Salima sentada no chão do lado oposto da sala.

"Tu, tu és um dos membros dos Psykicks não és? Salima, se não estou enganada." – disse Mariam olhando para Salima com fúria.

"Era, agora já não sou. Perdi a batalha contra o Ray…" – disse Salima numa voz sumida.

"É muito bem feito." – disse Mariam mostrando um ar superior. – "Vocês nunca iriam conseguir capturar aqueles bits, porque eu e a minha equipa nos íamos certificar disso."

"Agora eu sei disso… deixa-me em paz." – disse Salima, fechando os olhos e permanecendo em silêncio.

Derrepente todo o edifício começou a tremer. Do outro lado da Torre, o Kai travava uma renhida batalha com o Goki.

"Desiste Kai!" – gritou Goki.

"Nem pensar!" – gritou o Kai.

"Parem com isso ou a Torre vai acabar por cair!" – gritou a Hilary.

Em pouco tempo, a Torre começou mesmo a desmoronar. O Kai não queria terminar a batalha assim, mas foi agarrado pelos outros Blade Breakers e foi levado dali para fora. O Goki também acabou por fugir. Do outro lado da Torre, a Mariam estava a ficar preocupada com os constantes tremores.

"A Torre vai acabar por cair! Temos de sair daqui!" – disse a Mariam, olhando para a Salima, que parecia não prestar atenção a nada. – "Ouviste? Temos de sair daqui!"

"Eu não quero saber… foge tu…" – disse a Salima, sem o mínimo de preocupação na voz.

"Não vou fugir sem ti!" – disse a Mariam num tom definitivo.

"Porque não?" – perguntou a Salima. – "Eu sou tua inimiga, não há nenhuma razão para me quereres salvar."

"Eu não quero que tu morras, sendo minha inimiga ou não. Perdes-te contra o Ray e espero que tenhas aprendido a tua lição. Acredito que daqui em diante te vais tornar uma boa pessoa, por isso não vou sem ti." – disse a Mariam.

"Eu não sei se me posso tornar na pessoa que disseste… eu prefiro ficar aqui e morrer de uma vez." – disse a Salima.

"Ai sim, então morremos as duas!" – disse a Mariam, sentando-se ao lado da Salima.

E foi nesse momento que a Salima começou a reagir. Como poderia a Mariam querer salvá-la? E porque é que a Mariam preferia morrer com ela em vez de se salvar?

"Tu tens de sair daqui!" – disse a Salima.

"Não vou sem ti." – disse a Mariam, enquanto um bocado do tecto do lado oposto da sala, caia no chão.

"…"

"Vamos Salima?"

"… vamos…"

A Salima e a Mariam levantaram-se e começaram a correr, mas pouco depois a Salima foi abrandando.

"Temos de nos despachar ou vamos acabar por morrer aqui!" – disse a Mariam.

"Desculpa, mas eu não sei se consigo reagir…" – disse a Salima.

A Mariam aproximou-se dela e agarrou-lhe a mão.

"As duas juntas vamos conseguir sair daqui. Vamos embora!" – disse a Mariam, que começou a correr de mão dada com a Salima.

Correram durante algum tempo. As paredes à volta delas começam a ruir rapidamente e o chão tremia bastante.

"Estou cansada." – disse a Salima.

"Já não falta muito, faz um esforço." – pediu a Mariam, puxando pela Salima para que ela corresse.

Elas já estavam no primeiro piso da Torre, só faltava encontrarem a saída. Continuaram a correr, até que chegaram a um corredor sem saída.

"Oh não." – disse a Mariam. – "Eu não sei onde estamos nem onde é a saída."

"Eu sei onde há uma saída. Vamos!" – disse a Salima e dessa vez foi ela que correu há frente.

Depois de um minuto a correr, elas estavam quase a chegar à saída, que não era a mesma por onde os Blade Breakers tinham entrado.

"Só mais um pouco." – disse a Salima.

O tecto começou a desabar, as duas garotas continuavam a correr, tudo começou a tremer ainda mais, o tecto perto da porta estava quase a desabar… mesmo quase… a Mariam saltou em frente, com a Salima e as duas conseguiram sair pela porta no momento em que o resto do tecto daquela parte da Torre caía.

"Conseguimos escapar." – disse a Salima.

Depois a Salima virou-se para a Mariam e viu que ela estava ferida.

"Oh não, estás ferida Mariam e a culpa é toda minha." – disse a Salima e as lágrimas começaram a inundar-lhe os olhos.

"Não é culpa tua Salima. São só alguns arranhões." – disse a Mariam.

"É culpa minha sim. Se eu não tivesse sido teimosa, agora não estavas ferida. E não são só uns arranhões…" – disse a Salima, que agora estava mesmo a chorar.

A Mariam aproximou-se com dificuldade da Salima e abraçou-a. A Salima chorou ainda mais, agarrada à Mariam.

"Tem calma Salima." – pediu a Mariam.

"Desculpa." – disse a Salima.

A Mariam pôs cada uma das mãos de um lado da cara da Salima e ficou a olhar para ela.

"Não te preocupes, vai correr tudo bem." – disse a Mariam.

Os olhos da Salima brilharam com as lágrimas, a Mariam aproximou-se ainda mais dela e as duas acabaram por se beijar. A princípio, o beijo foi superficial, tímido e delicado, mas depois as duas acabaram por o aprofundar ainda mais. Quando o beijo terminou a Salima perguntou:

"Será que é este o início da minha nova vida? Será que é agora que me vou tornar uma pessoa melhor?"

"Não sei Salima, não sei, mas eu vou estar sempre ao teu lado." – disse a Mariam sorrindo.

"Mariam…" – a Salima não teve tempo de dizer mais nada, porque a Mariam a beijou de novo e assim ficaram elas, muito perto das ruínas da Torre.

Mais tarde teriam de contar aquilo tudo aos outros, mas isso é outra história…

**Fim!**

**Então, o que acharam da ficÉ a minha primeira fic sobre Yuri, por isso não sejam muito cruéis nas reviews. Até à próxima fic!**


End file.
